Who Are We Now?
by Cat'nDaHat
Summary: "I don't know anymore...Why did have to happen? I don't get it. Oh god he must have felt so alone. Why didn't he just tell me?"


**I'm not sure if i should leave this as is or to make more chapters. So you could decide. Just tell me in the comments or something cause i still don't know how this thing works. **

**I don't own hetalia. though I'm sure you must know that already so i'll shut up now before you deem me annoying and leave the story unread...**

"umm hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm-"he smiled and spoke softly to the man who sat in the chair in front of his.

"As if anyone cares who you are." The other voice twisted in his brain.

"Well… maybe they just need to hear me out." The boy reassured. Mostly to himself than to the man.

"It won't work. They'd never listen."The words echoed through his mind but the boy just reassured himself again.

"I can wait." He began with hopeful eyes.

"It's pointless" his words preached truthfully.

He tried again anyways. "My name is-"

"I know who you are." The man cut him short.

The boy nearly sighed in relief "Y-you do?"

"Yes. You're the boy nobody listens to. You're the boy that people bump into and don't apologize. That one that's forgotten even by his own brother. Am I correct?" The man spoke with ease.

He furrowed his eyebrows as rage began to build in him. "That's not true… My brother loves me! Always has!"

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"_Now_ who are you?" He asked as if his answer could change by just a switch of the mind

He frowned. "My name is still Matthew Williams. Your words don't change anything."

"Who?"

"Matthew Williams!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion rising.

"Why are you still here?"The man asked rudely.

"I don't understand what you mean?" He tilted his head to the side and tried to remain calm.

The man shook his head. "Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Matthew Williams!" he pushed forward.

"Who?" He questioned again.

"Stop it!" he screamed losing his patience.

"Are you upset?" The man asked with the same cool manner.

"Yes!" He laughed in frustration.

"No… there's more." The man added. "People _never_ remember your name. Why is that?"

"I-it's because of my brother. We look so much alike. It's not their fault if they tend to forget." He pardoned their unforgiving actions.

"So it's your brother's fault? I understand now." The man wrote something down in a small note book.

"No! You don't understand. Listen to me please! My name is Matthew Williams! I love to go to hockey games. I secretly carry around a stuffed bear my brother bought me when I was little. I-I can…can… I don't-" He stopped to think. _What else? What else do I do?_

"You don't remember anything else? Why might that be?" The other asked preparing to write some more.

"No this isn't funny please stop asking me these questions. Why are you doing this to me? What are you writing?" He said bending all the way forward in his chair so all he could see were his shoes and the cold white tile.

"I never said this was funny. But you're stuck. Am I right? You don't remember who _you _are anymore?"He nodded his head and wrote something else down.

He gripped his hands over his ears "No! stop saying that! I'm Matthew Williams! Matthew Matthew Matthew Matthew Mat-" he gripped tighter and his ears began to hurt and also his voice.

The man noticed this and tried to keep the peace. "Please calm down. Breathe, it's okay."

He shook his head violently. "No it's not. You won't listen to me! Why won't anyone listen to me anymore? I don't understand it!"

The man sighed and began again like they had just met "Who are you?"

"I already said… I'm Matthew Williams…" His voice cracked weakly.

"No your not. Matthew Williams committed suicide several days ago." The room went silent for what felt like a millennium.

The boy stood up out of his seat and yelled as loud as possible. Anger flowing through every inch of his heart. "That's a lie! I would never do that to myself!"

"Alfred. Please calm down." He said leaning back in his seat in case the boy tried anything.

"Why did you-? That's not me. It's not! Not my name okay?" He whispered sliding down to the floor in exhaust of all the memories flooding back.

"Alfred Jones. That is your name. Matthew Williams committed suicide. You need to let him go. Stop letting the guilt get to you. It wasn't your fault. Your brother loved you greatly. You must understand that." The man said trying to get to the point.

"LIKE HELL IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Oh god… his words piercing every piece of himself. The room was starting to spin and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"No… he's not dead. That's not true. You're lying! He wouldn't do that to us!" Alfred smiled and tried to laugh everything off like it was all a joke.

"Alfred. You of all people know it's true. You were the one that found him." His voice growing fiercely with every word.

Alfred's breathing started faster.

"Just say it and you can go home! Admit who you really are!"

The ringing in his mind grew louder by the seconds.

"It wasn't your fault! Say it!"

The ringing grew louder and louder no matter how tightly he covered his ears. Before he couldn't take it anymore he heard a snapping noise throughout his thoughts and the room began to clear.

"Now tell me once again. Who are you?"

The boy himself up on the cold floor and quieted his breathing before he spoke. "My n-name? It's uhm… A-A-Alfred J-Jones."

"And why are you here Alfred Jones?"

"Matthew… he hurt himself…my brother… he's dead!" He struggled to finally admit before he threw his hands over his eyes and began to sob violently into the sleeves of his baby brothers blood stained jacket.


End file.
